I Missed You
by troyesheaven
Summary: After Phil goes to his yearly trip to Florida Dan ends up missing him a lot, and all he wants in an afternoon to themselves - but sometimes things can get in the way. (Warning! Rated T for swearing and spanking) Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!
_Hello, so here is a new update and I decided that I will in fact be doing an intro chapter but it won't be the one i've been talking about in previously stories. I changed the whole concept and stuff so yea._

 _I do not own d &p nor cat, I just own the story. Please don't sue me._

* * *

 _Phil: My flight leaves in 15, call me if you need anything._

Phil would be home in less than 2 hours and Dan couldn't wait, not that he would let anyone know this.

The past week in a half has been shit. Dan didn't really have anything planned, so he mainly just stayed home. He should've kept himself busy - maybe if he did it would prevent from any of this to happen.

Usually when Dan was bored with himself is when they would happen. The existential crises would hit him hard. Along with the crisis itself came sleep deprivation, which was something Dan could not handle at all. And because Phil was on vacation, Dan didn't bother him.

Once or twice this past week Phil would call him and check up on him to make sure he hadn't burned the flat down or anything, and they texted each other at least once a day. But Dan never mentioned anything about the several crises he had. He probably should've, and he probably should tell Phil when he got home; but part of him felt like he shouldn't. Dan knew that he could always go to Phil for anything, but he felt this was different.

Phil knew how bad Dan could get when it came to these kinds of things; it would all range into Dan zoning out or to him shaking and bawling in the early morning. Dan never wanted to seek a psychologist because Phil was always there for him, and it was something he still found as an embarrassment. Sure he shared with the internet about it, but he did it in a light hearted kinda way. Most people wouldn't second guess the video and take it kind of as a silly skit, and Dan was okay about that. He wasn't much of a person who craved attention or sympathy.

Until Phil got home Dan bussied himself with some editing and whatnot. But once he heard the keys in the flat door he dropped everything and went to greet Phil.

"Phil!" Dan engulfed the older man with a hug and took in his scent. Phil laughed and dropped his bags as he wrapped his arms around Dan. "Nice to see you again too."

"How was Florida?" Dan asked with his voice muffled by Phil's shirt. "It was nice, hot as hell though."

An hour after Phil unpacked his things he went back to the living room to find Dan asleep. "Dan?"

Receiving no response nor movement made Phil wonder. Has Dan been getting enough sleep? Surely he would tell him if he was having trouble… right? Shaking the thought off he went back to what he was doing.

Two hours later Dan woke up. He still felt pretty tired but he was glad to finally be sleeping again. It must've been the presence of Phil that made him calm down and be able to get back on track. Dan wasn't sure, he was just glad he could finally function again - well, almost.

He drowsily walked into the office to find Phil uploading some files. "Y'wanna go out and eat tonight? Kind of as a welcome back thing?"

"You're up! And yea that sounds nice. Where do you wanna go?" Dan shrugged."We should go back to that sushi place that we went to a few months ago" Phil suggested. Dan smiled and nodded, "I'll go make reservations."

"We need to be there in an hour" Dan called out from the kitchen. Both of the boys went to change and they both made it out of the door 15 minutes before dinner.

"So, what'd you do while I was away?" Phil asked as they walked to the restaurant. "Mm not much, mainly editing, and filming."

"You edited and filmed for one and a half weeks?" Phil asked raising a brow at the younger man.

"I mean, no but that's what I did half of the time when I couldn't -" Dan stopped himself mid sentence.

"When you couldn't what?" Phil asked.

"I-umm"

"Dan, Phil!" The two boys stopped and turned around to see Cat.

"Oh hey Cat" Phil greeted. "Hey" she chirped.

"What're you two doing?" she asked as she walked along with them.

"Uh" Phil looked at Dan as if to ask for him to answer for him. "We're going out" Dan shrugged.

Cats eyes went wide, "you mean?"

"No-No, not that kind of out" Dan said rolling his eyes causing Phil to laugh.

"We're just going out to _eat_ " Phil assured.

"Oh nice, mind if I come?" She looked up at Phil with big brown eyes who just looked at Dan once again, hoping for an answer.

"Well we kind of had to have reservations you see, so I don't know if they'll let you?" It came out more as a question than statement, but that was all Dan had without sounding rude.

"Well where are you two going?" she asked.

"The sushi restaurant down the next two blocks" Phil replied.

"Oh nice, they'll probably let me in" Cat shrugged and smiled.

Mentally groaning to himself Dan got lost in his thoughts as Phil and Cat chatted. _Can I not get an afternoon off? Jesus on a freaking boat, what'd I do to deserve this?_

It's not that Dan didn't like Cat, they're good friends and she was fun to hang out with. But he just wanted an afternoon with Phil because the past few days were living hell.

"-Isn't that right Dan?"

Dan jumped out of his thoughts once he heard his name, "Huh, What?"

"Cat asked why didn't you go to Florida with me and I told her because you were busy editing." Dan noticed the small smirk Phil was giving him and that's when he knew Phil was onto him.

"Yeah" Dan said smiling down at her, "I'm kinda behind and… yea."

"You two are hard to understand" Cat laughed.

Once the three entered the restaurant Cat went ahead of them and did all of the talking. Phil pulled Dan to the side as she was talking to the caterer, "Look, I know this isn't going exactly as planned but it'll be over in an hour. Then we need to talk."

Phil must've saw Dans expression go to panic mode because soon after the words came out of his mouth he added, "not like that, I just want to have a regular talk."

Dan sighed, he should really tell him, while he had the chance and Cat was occupied. But he didn't.

"Come on guys, the table's over here" one of the caters said.

Once the three were sat down a waitress came and collected their drink orders.

She winked at Dan who had honestly already had enough. He knew he should tell Phil, before he lost it. He was tired, emotional, and agitated; and that's not a good mix.

He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. _You should be able to cope with a little sleep deprivation Dan, you're not a child._ He cursed himself for thinking he could take a night out after all of this.

Phil must've noticed and gently kicked him. Dan looked up and saw the concerning look he was getting and before either of them could say anything the waitress came back.

"Here you two are" she said handing Phil and Cat their drinks, "and here _you_ are." She dramatically gave the drink to Dan and once again gave him a wink.

"Oh and here are your napkins." She handed them a stack of the napkins and gave Dan a separate one.

Once she left, as Dan expected, he found her number written on there with her name.

"Cassandra" he read aloud.

"Look at Mr. Howell getting all of the ladies" Cat giggled. The two boys just rolled their eyes.

"I can get her to leave you alone if she's bugging you" Cat shrugged as her smile faded.

"It's not that big of a deal, as long as she doesn't try to give me a lap dance or anything" Dan said.

The three made small talk until the waitress came back, "can I have your orders? Or do you need more time?"

"I think we're ready" Phil answered. She took his and Cats orders and then she walked over to Dan and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and let out a stifled laugh, "uh yea I'll take your special."

"A special order for a-" she got closer to him, "a special _man"_

"Hey, honey I think that's enough" Cat interrupted.

Dan looked over to Cat as if to say shut up. "Excuse me, who are you?" the waitress asked.

"No one important" Cat shrugged, "I'm just saying, I don't think he likes what you're doing."

Dan turned to Cat and away from the waitress and mouthed to her that she has done enough. He turned back to the waitress who had a grimace, "Well if you're no one important than why are you worrying so much?"

Dan looked over at Phil who just gave him a look to say he had no idea what to do and he was on his own.

"I don't see him flirting back, so I would step away if I was you. How do you know he doesn't have a significant other?" Cat defended.

"Woah, okay you guys I-" Dan was cut off.

"So what are you saying? That he has a girlfriend?" Cassandra spat.

"He could have a boyfriend too, you never know" Cat shrugged.

Dan was lost for words, how the hell does he respond to that? "Um no, I have neith-"

"So you're his boyfriend?"

Phil sighed out loud and looked the waitress right in the eyes, "No, I am not. But I would recommend you take a step back or we will leave and contact your boss."

Dan cringed when he heard Phil use the tone on her that he would hear every so often. She glared one last time at Cat and spun on her heel and left.

Phil rubbed his hand over his face, "what the hell was that?"

"Why the hell did you say that!?" Dan yelled at Cat.

"I was defending you Dan" Cat defended.

"Dan" Phil started. "No, she thinks I'm gay now and she probably spit in our fucking food and my god why couldn't you just keep you mouth shut?" Dan yelled once again.

Cat was lost for words, and once Dan saw this he got up and left.

"He didn't mean it Cat, something's wrong, I'm sorry" Phil apologized.

"Yea I know but don't apologize, I should've left it alone." Cat paused and looked up at Phil, "I've never seen Dan like this before, you should maybe go check on him."

Phil nodded and got up and went towards the direction Dan went. Once he got to the restrooms he found Dan blankly staring into the mirror.

"Dan what's going on?" Phil asked as he closed the door behind him. Dan knew he was in trouble already, and he knew it was time to come clean.

"I got upset"

"Why?" Phil asked as he gently took Dan's wrist.

"B-because" Dan ducked his head, "The last week in a half was shit, and what just happened kind of pushed me over the edge."

Phil took Dan's chin and lifted it up to where he was looking him in the eyes. "Tell me what happened Bear."

With a quivering voice Dan explained the crises' he had and how they've been bothering his sleep routine. "Why didn't you tell me before Dan?" Phil asked softly.

Dan shook his head as tears threatened to spill, "I don't know."

Phil sighed, he wasn't going to spank Dan, but he was going to make him apologize. "Come here", Phil held his arms out and Dan fell into them. Dan held the tears back and steadied his breathing again.

Phil hushed him and ran his hand up and down his back, "I need you to apologize to Cat, and then once we get home we can cuddle and watch a movie or something."

Dan nodded, "I-I'm not in trouble?"

"No Bear, you didn't purposely do anything. I'm not going to punish you over something like this." Dan tightened his grip on Phil's torso and took one last minute to collect himself.

Once he finally let go he washed his face off and went back out with Phil.

Cat smiled up at them once she saw them coming back. "Cat I'm sorry, I've just been stressed a lot lately and I shouldn't of said anything to you. Thank you for being there for me." Cat nodded and squeezed Dan's hand, "It's no problem, I could tell something was wrong from the beginning."

"My God, was it that obvious?" Dan asked looking over at Phil who just shrugged. "You're easy to read."

Once dinner was over Cat said her goodbyes and the boys went back to their flat.

"Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate or something?" Phil asked as the walked in.

Dan shook his head, "well do you need anything?" Phil tried.

A moment of silence passed with Dan just looking down at the floor and Phil looking at him. "Why didn't you punish me?" Dan softly asked.

"Because Dan, you didn't choose to have a crisis, it's something you can't exactly help. And in my opinion I feel it's kind of wrong to spank you over something like that" Phil answered. Dan looked up with tired and sad eyes.

"Do you want me to spank you?" Phil asked Dan after a few seconds passed.

Dan's cheeks started to burn, it's not that he wanted the spanking but he wanted the content, safe and loved feeling that came with it. He always felt like Phil had his back and that he would always be there for them after. "I mean no not necessarily, but yeah, kind of. I just -"

Phil stopped Dan mid-sentence so things wouldn't become any more awkward than it was, "okay then, come on."

Dan followed Phil into his bedroom and watched Phil sit on the bed. Phil pulled Dan over his lap and struck his hand down over his jean clad bottom.

Phil wasn't going to go hard on Dan, not at all. If anything the only thing he planned to do is make Dan whimper.

After receiving several sharp swats Dan felt a huge weight come off of him. The spanking wasn't bad at all, not by a longshot. It was just relieving and Dan soon felt tears coming on.

Phil then tugged the younger man's jeans down to reveal his boxers. He decided 10 more would be enough and then they would be done. He put more force behind these 10 than the last few and Dan had silent tears rolling down his cheeks before the last 5.

After delivering the last 5 in a heavier pace, Phil let Dan up. Dan felt relieved and better now, and it was strangely weird why he felt this way, but he didn't really care. He was just glad to be back to himself again.

Phil leaned back against the headboard and Dan kicked off his jeans and soon joined his side. "Thank you" Dan said softly as he leaned his head on Phil's shoulder.

"For always being there for me." Phil smiled over at the younger man and wrapped his arm around him, "always."

Dan soon fell into a heavy sleep and Phil expected that. His week had been rough and on top of tonight's events- Phil was surprised he managed that well.

* * *

Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!

Also here is my tumblr hoodical if you want to be updated for when a new story is coming soon.


End file.
